Animatroniki
Animatroniki, to nasi wrogowie w FNaF 1, FNaF 2, FNaF 3, FNaF 4 FNaF SL i FFPS. Przeważnie reprezentują zwierzęta. Pełnią role rozrywki dla dzieci w pizzeriach przedstawionych w grze. Animatroniki różnią się wyglądem, zachowaniem, uaktywnianiem, a nawet płcią. Animatroniki uaktywniają się w prawie każdej nocy serii gier FNaF. |-|FNaF 1= New animatroniki'' -''' Animatroniki z Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Wygląd Każdy animatronik (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy) pochodzi z Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Są one tak zbudowane, że między danymi częściami ciała mają one widoczny endoszkielet. Jeżeli ktoś chce zobaczyć ich wygląd, odsyłam do Fandomu FNaF'a . Bonnie- Fioletowy królik, gitarzysta w zespole Fazbear'a, ma czerwone oczy i muszkę. Chica- Żółty kurczak, wokalistka i kucharka w zespole Fazbear'a, ma różowe oczy i śliniaczek z napisem Let's Eat. Freddy-Brązowy niedźwiedź, wokalista w zespole zatytułowanym jego imieniem, ma niebieskie oczy i czarną muszkę i cylinder. Foxy- Czerwony lis, aktor w zespole Fazbear'a, ma żółte oczy i opaskę oraz hak, i drobne zniszczenia. Golden Freddy- Złoty niedźwiedź, dawna atrakcja pizzerii, ma białe oczy i niebieską muszkę oraz cylinder. Galeria FreddyFazbear.png|Freddy Bonnie.png|Bonnie ChicaBody.png|Chica Foxy.png|Foxy Golden_Freddy.png|Golden Freddy |-|FNaF 2= - Withered Animatroniki= Withered animatron'iki - drugi typ animatroników we FNaF 2, zniszczone wersje Old Animatroników z pierwszej Freddy Fazbear's Pizzy w 1987 roku Wygląd To w pewien sposób zniszczone wersje pierwszych animatroników Withered Freddy- tylko uszkodona wersja Old Freddy'ego, ma parę zniszczeń na kolanach i ramionach. Withered Bonnie- zniszczona wersja Old Bonnie'go, wyrwano mu lewą rękę i twarz łącznie z endoszkieletową oraz pozbawiono kostiumu dłoni i lewej stopy, ma również parę dziur w nogach. Withered Chica- zniszczona wersja Old Chici, po mniejszym wyrwano jej dłonie i naciągnięto szczękę, przez co obie części głowy łączą masy kolorowych kabli. Withered Foxy- zniszczona wersja Old Foxy'ego, usunięto mu większość kostiumu na nogach i rękach, pozbawiono go trochę kostiumu na tułowiu i głowie. Withered Golden Freddy- uszkodzona wersja odnowionego Fredbear'a użytego w pierwszej FFP. Jest pozbawiony zupełnie oczu, nie posiada lewego ucha i ma pare drobnych dziur w ramionach Shadow Freddy-cienista wersja Golden Freddy'ego we fioletowym kolorze i białymi, świecącymi oczami. Galeria Withered freddy thank you image.png|Withered Old Freddy Withered_bonnie_full_body_thank_you_image.png|Withered Old Bonnie Withered_chica_full_body_thank_you_image.png|Withered Old Chica Withered Foxy full body thank you image.png|Withered Old Foxy FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png|Withered Old Golden Freddy SHadow_Tedy.png|Shadow Freddy }} |-|FNaF 3= Springtrap- główny antagonista we FNaF 3, legendarny animatronik w fabule gier FNaF. Niedyś Springbonnie, lecz po zapędzeniu Williama Aftona do niego systemy zmiażdżyły jego ciało i zmieniły ogólny wygląd, tak powstał Springtrap. Phantom animatroniki - halucynacje w FNaF 3. Wygląd Phantom'y to zdezelowane i spalone wersje poznanych w dwóch pierwszych częściach gry animatroników. Phantom Freddy- zdezelowana wersja Withered Old Freddy'ego z FNaF 2, został pozbawiony lewego ucha i prawej nogi od kolana w dół. Pokrył się popiołem, co zmieniło jego kolor na zielono-złoty z czarnymi pasami. Phantom Chica- trochę zdezelowana wersja New Chici z FNaF 1, po spaleniu jedyne uszkodzenia jakie posiada to duże zadrapania na brzuchu. Jej kolor zmienił się na złoty z czarnymi pasami. Phantom Foxy- zdezelowana wersja Withered Old Foxy'ego z FNaF 2, został pozbawiony prawej ręki od łokcia do końca. Ciągle ma uniwersalny czerwony kolor, ale pokryty czarnymi pasami. Phantom Mangle- trochę zdezelowana wersja Mangle z FNaF 2, nie zmieniło się u niej nic poza kolorem, który przez spalenie zmienił się na zielono-szary z czarnymi pasami. Phantom Puppet- trochę zdezelowana wersja Marionetki z FNaF 2, czarny pokrył prawie całe ciało, a maska pokryła się popiołem. Phantom Balloon Boy- trochę zdezelowana wersja BB z FNaF 2, nie ma już swoich atrybutów, a kolor zmienił się na zielony z czerwonymi i niebieskimi fragmentami, jest pokryty popiołem. Phantom Golden Freddy-zdezelowana wersja Withered Old Golden Freddy'ego z FNaF 2, nie do końca wiadomo jakie ma dodatkowe zniszczenia, kolor zmienił się na brąz (rodzaj metalu) i pokrył się popiołem. Galeria Extra Springtrap 1.png|SpringTrap (2).png|Phantom Freddy Extra_Chica.png|Phantom Chica Phantom_foxy.png|Phantom Foxy Phantom Mungle.png|Phantom Mangle Extra BB.png|Phantom Balloon Boy Phantom golden freddy office fnaf3.png|Phantom Golden Freddy |-|FNaF 4= Nightmare animatroniki - animatroniki występujące we FNaF 4, koszmarne wersje Fredbear's (czy jak kto woli Enterteiment) animatroników z Fredbear's Familly, w 1983. Wygląd To w niewiadomy sposób przekształcone wersje Fredbear's animatroników przez Williama Aftona do testowania ośrodku strachu w głowie swojego syna Nightmare Freddy- ukoszmarniona wersja Fredbear's Freddy'ego, jego mechaniczne oczy świecą na pomarańczowo, jego nowymi atrybutami są Fredziaki. Nightmare Bonnie- ukoszmarniona wersja Fredbear's Bonnie'go, jego mechaniczne oczy świecą na fioletowo, ma dużą dziurę w głowie i wiele odsłoniętych części endoszkieletu. Nightmare Chica- ukoszmarniona wersja Fredbear's Chici, jej mechaniczne oko świeci na czerwono, ma teraz 3 szczęki z ostrymi zębami, do atrybutów doszło Koszmarne Ciasteczko. Nightmare Foxy- ukoszmarniona wersja Fredbear's Foxy'ego, jego mechaniczne oczy świecą na pomarańczowo, ma wiele odsłoniętych części na nogach i pysku, ma teraz duże mechaniczne pazury na nogach. Plushtrap-pluszowa SpringBonniego, jego oczy nie świecą w ciemności tak jak u innych, ma wiele drobnych, ostrych zębów, praktycznym atrybutem są oryginalne oczy. Nightmare Fredbear- ukoszmarniona wersja Fredbear'a, jego mechaniczne oczy świecą na czerwono, zamiast typowego czarnego cylindra ma teraz fioletowy, tak jak muszkę, posiada szczękę w brzuchu, co jest swego rodzaju fenomenem u animatroników, jego atrybutami (i jednocześnie wspólnymi dla Nightmare'a) są szczęki w brzuchu, czerwone oczy, wielkie pazury, specyficzne guziki, osobista noc, ale osobiście dla Fredbear'a jest różowy kolor muszki i cylindra. Nightmare- ukoszmarniona wersja cienia Fredbear'a, jego mechaniczne oczy świecą na czerwono, zamiast typowego czarnego cylindra ma teraz złoty, tak jak muszkę, posiada szczękę w brzuchu, co jest swego rodzaju fenomenem u animatroników, jego atrybutami (i jednocześnie wspólnymi dla Nightmare Fredbear'a) są szczęki w brzuchu, czerwone oczy, wielkie pazury, specyficzne guziki, osobista noc, ale osobiście dla Nightmare'a jest złoty kolor muszki i cylindra. Jack'o Bonnie- halloweenowa wersja Nightmare Bonnie'go, z wnętrza jego głowy wychodzi jasne, żółte światło, jego atrybutami są złota muszka (inna niż u Nightmare'a), oraz oryginalny szkielet. Jack'o Chica- halloweenowa wersja Nightmare Chici, z wnętrza jej głowy wydobywa się jasne, pomarańczowe światło, jej atrybutem jest animatroniczna dynia. Nightmare Mangle- ukoszmarniona wersja Mangle, jej mechaniczne oczy świecą na pomarańczowo, ma wiele odsłoniętych części, jej atrybuty to 3 nogi z mechanicznymi pazurami, druga głowa i jedna ręka. Nightmare Balloon Boy- ukoszmarniona wersja Balloon Boy'a, jego mechaniczne oczy świecą na czerwono, nie ma żadnych zniszczeń, jego atrybutami są powykręcane palce.Prawdopodobnie jedyny z HE który może być kanoniczny. Nightmarionne- ukoszmarniona wersja Marionetki, jej oczy świecą na biało, ma długie palce i wystające zebra, oraz kościste nogi, te, wspomniane rzeczy są jej atrybutami. Nightmare Springtrap- ukoszmarniona wersja Springtrapa, ale tylko halucynacja, ma świecące na biało, ale mechaniczne oczy, ma aż 9 szczęk i jest największym animatronikiem spośród Koszmarów, wspomniane szczęki są jego atrybutami. Wciąż pojawił się tylko w książkach. Galeria Nightmare freddy full body thank you image.png|Nightmare Freddy Nightmare bonnie full body thank you image-0.png|Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare chica thank you image full body.png|Nightmare Chica Nightmare foxy full body thank you image .png|Nightmare Foxy Plushtrap thank you image.png|PlushTrap Nightmare fredbear full body Thankyou image.png|Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare full body thank you image.png|Nightmare Nightmarebb.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy Jack-o-bonnie extra.png|Jack'o Bonnie Jackochica.png|Jack'o Chica Nightmaremangle.png|Nightmare Mangle Nightmarrionette.png|Nightmarionne |-|FNaF SL= Funtime (Zabawowe)- cyrkowe animatroniki zaprojektowane i stworzone przez Afton Robotics, zabawiały (tylko pozornie) dzieci w lokacji Circus Baby Pizza World, poprzez swoją konstrukcję, gdy naliczały 1 dziecko w pomieszczeniu to miały je porywać i możliwe, że zabijać, ich barwy są bardzo jasne i dominuje u nich kolor biały. Każdy z nich ma 5 palców. Wygląd Funtime animatroniki to bardziej "przyjazne" wersje podstawowego zestawu FFPS oraz klaunistycznych wersji. Funtime Freddy-zabawowa wersja Freddy'ego, jego kostium jest cały biały z duża paletą barw odcieni fioletu, jego oczy są niebieskie, prawie zawsze pokazywany z Bon-Bonem. ..... |-|FNaF FFPS |-|Inne |-|Aktywność (1-3)= Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL Kategoria:FNaF 6 Kategoria:FFPS Kategoria:Animatroniki kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Custom night